Forgotten Birthday
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: "...Gak usah tsundere gitu deh, aku tau kok bagaimana rasanya hari ulang tahunmu dilupakan!"/Asa(jr)karu(?)/Care for a Review?


Forgotten Birthday

Summary: "...Gak usah tsundere gitu deh, aku tau kok bagaimana rasanya hari ulang tahunmu dilupakan!"/Asa(jr)karu/Care for a Review?

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belongs to Matsui Yūsei

Warning: Typo(s), OOC(s), Gajelas dan lain lain uwu, AUTHOR NOTE IN THE END UWU

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

 **25 Desember, 2016**

Tidak bisa, Karma tetap tidak bisa tidur.

Tentu saja, hari ini sudah mulai liburan di SMA Kunugigaoka, hampir semuanya melaksanakan liburan, bahkan chat group Kelas 3E penuh dengan cerita-cerita temannya dari luar kota; atau luar negeri, Nagisa misalnya, dia pergi ke Hokkaido bersama Ayah dan Ibunya, atau Isogai bersama adik-adiknya dan Ibunya berlibur ke Indonesia.

Iblis merah itu hanya bisa tercengir iri

Bahkan disaat liburan seperti inipun, orang tuanya masih saja tak bisa menemaninya belibur, dia tinggal sendiri di rumah, ironisnya lagi ini Malam Natal, dan yang lebih menyedihkannya ini hari Ulang Tahunnya, tentu, Karma tersentuh dengan ucapan Fansnya di internet yang entah kenapa memanggilnya _Husbando_ , padahal Karma ngga kenal mereka sama sekali.

Tapi yang Karma inginkan hanyalah keluarganya, keluarga yang utuh di malam natal.

"Ahh daripada kupikirkan mending aku jalan-jalan," kata Karma sambil menguap, dikeluarkannya syal berwarna _tosca_ dan jaket hitam tebalnya, ia keluar dan menyusuri jalanan malam itu, semuanya nampak gemerlap dengan kerlap kerlip natal, pohon-pohon dihiasi salju dan lampu-lampu, pasangan-pasangan duduk, yang sendiri juga ada, entah LDR atau jomblo—ehm, maaf maksudnya— _single_ Karma termasuk kategori terakhir, mungkin

"Akabane?"

Karma menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dibelakangnya ia dapat melihat surai oranye dan iris violet, ahh dia hapal betul suara itu, suara rival sekaligus temannya—jika memang bisa dikatakan begitu, lelaki bersurai itu berbalik menatap Gakushuu, ia dibalut dengan model jaket Korea macam BTS atau apalah itu namanya (Rio sedang sering membicarakannya) warna cokelat, dan dia menatap Karma agak kaget.

"Apa?" tanya Karma, Gakushuu menggeleng.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Gakushuu

"Sedang berdiri, nggak bisa lihat ya?" tanya Karma balik, dengan tatapan mengejek tentunya, Gakushuu berdecih sebal

"Bahkan saat liburan begini kau masih mengejek orang ya, bukankah iblis sebaiknya diam terkurung bersama keluarganya?"

Karma terdiam, dan Gakushuu merasa suasananya tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

"Ng, Akabane aku minta ma—,"

"Bukan salahmu kok," kata Karma sambil berjalan lagi "Lagipula kau sendiri kenapa tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Karma balik.

Gakushuu mengikuti Karma sambil menatap langit

"Aahh..itu ya, mereka terlihat akur berdua aku tidak ingin merusak suasananya," kata Gakushuu lagi, Karma hanya ber-Ooh ria sambil berdiri di pohon natal yang paling terang, Gakushuu berdiri di sebelahnya, sambil ikut menatap pohonnya.

Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan diri masing-masing merenung.

~ Skip Time ~

"Ini,"

Karma melihat susu stroberi di tangan Gakushuu, Karma menatap lelaki itu dengan tampang kaget—yang sengaja dibuat tentunya

"Apa?" tanya Gakushuu agak risih dengan tatapan Karma.

"Kesambet apa kau sampai jadi baik gini?" tanya Karma balik

Susu stroberi itu melayang tepat di wajah Karma membuatnya meringis tetapi masih menyengir bahagia, ia menerima susu stroberinya dan segera meminumnya, Gakushuu juga meminum kopi kalengan yang ia beli bersama susu stroberi.

"Kau kayak bapak-bapak saja minum kopi," kata Karma

"Biarin, kebiasaan," balas Gakushuu menyesap habis kopinya.

Lagi-lagi Karma tertawa, dan Gakushuu cuman bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah anehnya, di depan cahaya lampu masih berkerlap kerlip, berwarna warni, membuat Karma terkesima sedari tadi, layaknya anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat Pohon Natal yang menyala.

Gakushuu yang melihatnya mau tertawa, ,tapi entah kenapa dia juga merasa kasihan, benar-benar kasihan terhadap Karma.

"Oh.. Hari ini ada updatean game LOLOL terbaru, ahhh Yoosung sudah punya, aku iri," kata Karma tiba-tiba, Gakushuu yang sedari tadi menatap wajahnya tersentak dan tersipu sedikit, wajah Karma kelihatan bersinar sesaat lalu.

"Akabane, LOLOL itu game online?"

"Iya.. tapi kalau Full Versionnya beli..," kata Karma belum melepaskan pandangannya dari layar handphonenya, Gakushuu terdiam dan menatap toko di depannya.

"Tunggu disini," kata Gakushuu berlari.

"Heee?" Karma kebingungan.

.

.

.

20 Menit menunggu, Gakushuu belum kembali, dan Karma sudah bosan menunggu, dia memakan permen yang ia bawa sambil bersungut.

"Maaf menunggu," Karma mengadah keatas, Gakushuu membawa keresek berwarna putih dengan logo berwarn hijau, Karma menghela nafas.

"Kau kemana saja sih aku bosan kau tidak ta—,"

"Ini," Gakushuu menyerahkan keresek itu, Karma kebingungan

"Apa ini? Bom?" Karma bertanya

"Bukan, ngaco, lihat saja dulu," kata Gakushuu agak jengkel.

Karma membuka kereseknya perlahan, di dalamnya ada 2 buah kotak, mata Karma berbinar melihatnya, logo perusahaan game terkenal tercetak disana, ilustrasi yang memanjakan mata dan berbagai macam versi yang bisa diganti.

"Ini.. untukku?" tanya Karma

"Buat tukang bubur, iyalah buatmu," Kata Gakushuu.

Hening.

"K-Kalau begitu,aku pergi dulu," ucap Gakushuu berbalik, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi, tangan Karma menarik jaketnya.

"Gakushuu, Arigato," kata Karma tersenyum manis.

 _...ASTAGA APA INI BENAR AKABANE KARMA?!_

"S-Sama-sama," kata Gakushuu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, wajahnya setengah memerah, setelah beberapa obrolan, mereka pulang.

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Karma_

****SkipTime****

 **1 Januari, 2017**

Gelas berisi cokelat panas dan diisi marshmallow menemani Asano Gakushuu malam itu, hari ini, Malam Tahun Baru, tak satupun orang mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' padanya, dia menghela nafas kemudian menatap keluar, salju berguguran—masih sama seperti waktu itu, kamarnya berada di lantai dua, jadi dia bisa melihat pemandangan kembang api dan petasan dengan jelasnya.

Telepon genggamnya berbunyi, nama iblis merah tertera disana.

"Halo? Ada apa Akabane?"

 _"_ _Kau lagi sendiri kan?"_

"..Iya, memang kenapa?"

 _"_ _Oke! Aku kesana ya, Jaa~"_

"...HE!? AKABANE TUNGGU,"

Gakushuu menghela nafas, ah, paling bercandaan, pikir Gakushuu kembali menonton Yaoi—ralat, maksud saya Yuri On Ice, Gakuhou dan Ibunya sedang liburan, dia ditinggal sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkannya dari balkon, ia burub-buru kesana mendapati Akabane Karma memanjat balkon rumahnya, lelaki bersurai pirang stroberi itu jelas kaget, dia menatap kotak bergerak-gerak.

"Astaga Akabane kau sedang apa!?Aku ga perlu ditemenin!" Tanya Gakushuu

"Aku kan sudah bilang mau datang! Gak usah tsundere gitu deh, aku tau kok bagaimana rasanya hari ulang tahunmu dilupakan!" kata Karma

"Woy Lipan Kampret, bantuin gua manjat kek," kata Karma jengkel

"Suruh siapa!?" tanya Gakushuu sambil menarik Karma.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Karma berhasil naik.

Gakushuu kewalahan tentunya, membantu Karma berat sekali, kemudian ia menatap kardus yang diberi Karna curiga.

"Apaan ini? Granat?" tanya Gakushuu

"Dih, bukan, buka aja dulu sih," kata Karma

Gakushuu membuka kardusnya, dan dia menatap yang ada di dalamnya dengan berbinar "I-Ini,"

Di dalam kotak kardus, ternyata ada seorang anak anjing kecil yang tertidur, Gakushuu mengangkatnya pelan, mata Gakushuu masih belum lepas dari anak anjing itu, Karma nyengir sambil mengelus kepala anak anjingnya.

"Untukku?" Karma mengangguk

"Kenapa anak anjing?"

"Kupikir kau kesepian," kata Karma dengan tatapan mengejek, Gakushuu ingin saja melempar Karma jika saja ia tak menggendong anak anjing itu.

"Aku beli dua, kupikir kau mau satu," kata Karma

"..Souka.. terima..kasih,"

Hening.

"Dan tebak deh, punyaku kunamai Shuu," kata Karma nyengir

"APAAN ITU KALAU BEGITU YANG INI KUNAMAKAN KARU," kata Gakushuu, Karma tertawa dan tiduran di kasur Gakushuu, pandangannya terpaku pada apa yang Gakushuu tonton, menampakkan scene seorang Viktor sedang—mencium—mungkin, Yuri Katsuki, Karma mengerjap.

"Dasar homo," kata Karma

"KAU JUGA! PULANG SANA!" kata Gakushuu setelah meletakkan anak anjingnya di kardus lagi

"Gak, disini pemandangan kembang apinya bagus," kata Karma tertawa

"Oi oi yang benar saja,"

"Kau ada Love stage? Jonjou Romantica? Kita nonton,"

"DEMI TUHAN KARMA!"

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun Gakushuu_

OWARI●

A/N:

UWAAAA MAAAPKAN SAIA YANG MENGHILANG DARI FAKI BERBULAN2/siapa lu semoga dengan fanfik ini kalian akan memapkanku *hiks* T-T, mulai sekarang akan saya coba untuk jadi lebih aktip.

YOSH! Terakhir

Care for a review? *digebuk massal*


End file.
